


ILL ONLY STAY FOR ONE MORE NIGHT

by flosz



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, and, im still drunk, its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosz/pseuds/flosz
Summary: HOLà NIñOSso im drunk and basically its a fic on eames and arthur in inception bc there is a fucking sexual tension bewteen xthese twoim still french btwi a!m so sorry
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	ILL ONLY STAY FOR ONE MORE NIGHT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boubigolpa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boubigolpa/gifts).



EAMES IS FUCKING GAY IDK WHY THE HELL I AM WRITTING IN CAPITAL LETTERS

eamses is gay and very horny for arthur. everyone knows it except arthur because he's fucking BLIND  
eames likes to sing to arthur, especually BOBBY LEE - TAKE GOOD CARE OF MY BABY. but arthur is so clueless he doesn't understant the babby is supposed to be him. one night, arthur and eames are in a hotel romm bc they are on a mission and there was only one bed for two otherwise it's bnot funny. anyway. they were in the hotel room and eames was in the shower and arthur was ordering champagne because he wanted to get drunk. 

When eames came out of the bathroom, arthur was lying on the bed waiting for his bottle of champagne. the guy from the hotel knocked on the door to give him the bottle and arthur was so happy he could fuck eames right on the doorstep but he's not gonna do it because he's a civilizated man and plus he doesn't know eames likes him. the champagne guy said "hey i bring the bottle champagne have a nice night with your boyfriend" arthur was gonna explain they were just co-worker but eames popped up behind him and yelled: "ACTUALLY IM HIS HUSBAND" arthur was about to faint. "we are actually on our honeymoon so, if you could be nice and bring us a lot of bottle it would be awesome" 

arthur was confused but who could say no to FREE BOTTLES OF CHAMPAGNE  
(im craving for champagne im drinking this disgusting bubbled red wine i wanna die)

after that and the five bottle of champagne eames and arthur were hella drunk and were about to fuck on the sofa but then leonardo dicaprio turned up in the hotel room and they suddlendly didn't want to fuck anymore. 

sad

**Author's Note:**

> i dropped my bubble red whine drink idk how this shit is called but its disgusting and it was all over my fucking laptop im so pissed and drunk ib hate myself lol bye


End file.
